This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. ``The one-dimensional and three-dimensional architecture of the genome.''California Institute for Quantitative Biosciences and Integrative Program in Quantitative Biology Invitational Speaker Series, University of California, San Francisco. April 28, 2011. ``Methods and tools for exploring functional genomics data.'' Biomedical and Health Informatics Lecture Series, University of Washington. April 14, 2011. ``Proteomics and genomics: identifying proteins from tandem mass spectra and ascertaining the three-dimensional architecture of the yeast genome.''Biostatistics Seminar Series, Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. March 17, 2011. ``Direct maximization of protein identifications from tandem mass spectra.''RECOMB Satellite Conference on Computational Proteomics 2011. University of California, San Diego. March 13, 2011. ``Modeling transcription factor binding from high resolution data and modeling the three-dimensional architecture of the yeast genome.'' COMBI Seminar, University of Washington. February 9, 2011. ``The one-dimensional and three-dimensional architecture of the genome.''Biomedical Informatics Lecture Series, University of Washington. February 3, 2011. ``Direct maximization of protein identifications from tandem mass spectra.''ASMS Sanibel Conference, St. Petersburg Beach, FL. January 23, 2011. ``The one-dimensional and three-dimensional architecture of the genome.''Dana Farber Cancer Center, Boston, MA. January 20, 2011. ``The one-dimensional and three-dimensional architecture of the genome.''University of Massachusetts Medical School, Worcester, MA. January 19, 2011. ``Unsupervised inference of chromatin domain structure from multiple functional genomics data sets.''Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory/Wellcome Trust Scientific Conference on Genome Informatics. September 17, 2010. ``Unsupervised inference of chromatin domain structure from multiple functional genomics data sets.''Special Session on Chromatin and Gene Regulation II: Epigenomics, Intelligent Systems for Molecular Biology, Boston, MA. July 11, 2010.